


house meeting

by Antimonicacid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, sylvix week, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimonicacid/pseuds/Antimonicacid
Summary: Ingrid calls a house meeting it is very important
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	house meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For Jen who holds the actual talent and their wonderful sylvix week art that I’m extremely late on posting [Over here](https://twitter.com/hekxate/status/1308420795614416896?s=21)

“Good afternoon, everybody,” Ingrid greets the room far too stiffly. “Thank you for making time for this emergency house meeting.” 

Dimitri applauds briefly while Sylvain whoops, neither entirely sure of what the appropriate reaction should be, but deciding support and encouragement was a good place to start. 

Ingrid stands in front of their only mildly dented television and clears her throat, a small blush dusts the tips of her ears, as she refuses to make eye contact with her audience. She focuses her attention on the notecards in her hand, scanning the careful penmanship as she tries to find her place in her prepared speech. 

From the couch Felix raises his hand. 

“Yes, Felix?” Ingrid does not sound thrilled about the interruption.

“If this is a house meeting then why is Dedue here?” Felix asks. 

From the armchair a few feet away Dedue gives a small wave. 

Dimitri purses his lips. “He’s part of the family, Felix.” 

“Yeah, Felix,” Sylvain nods in agreement. 

Felix rolls his eyes. “But he doesn’t live here. Shouldn’t house meetings be for people who, like, pay rent and shit?” 

The room is quiet. 

“That’s true,” Dedue allows. “I do not live here.” 

“But you’re in this family,” Dimitri insists. 

“Also,” Ingrid says while flipping through her notecards in search for the FAQ section she prepared in advance. “This is an issue that pertains to you so I would prefer if you were present.”

“I do not pay rent, however,” Dedue argues. 

Dimitri frowns. “You pay rent by being a good friend.”

“Okay, but–“ Felix begins his counterattack on Dimitri’s friendship is magic argument, but is stopped by Sylvain squeezing his arm. 

“Babe,” Sylvain’s tone is gentle. “You don’t pay rent either.” 

That’s true. Felix does not. 

Felix mulls it over and decides that the logic is sound. He shrugs his shoulders and gestures for Ingrid to continue. 

“Anyways,” Ingrid moves swiftly forward. “There are some issues I think would be necessary to address in regards to our household rules. This is a safe space and–“ 

“Aww,” Sylvain whines. “Is this about Dimitri breaking the wall? He already said he was sorry!” 

Next to him on the couch Dimitri grimaces. “I am fixing that, by the way,” he assures them. 

“Yeah, Ingrid!” Sylvain slaps him on the shoulder. “He’s working on it!” 

Felix huffs. “I have thoughts about the wall,” he informs the room. 

Ingrid scrunches up her nose. “We are not talking about the wall right now, guys!” 

“I think Dimitri should fix it,” Felix tells everyone. 

“I’m working on it,” Dimitri rubs the back of his neck without meeting anyone’s eye, clearly embarrassed about how long it is taking him to sort through repairs. “I just need to find a vendor that sells walls.” 

“Fine,” Felix relents. 

“What?” Sylvain asks. 

“Dimitri,” Dedue says his name in a measured tone, the same way one might explain to a child the truth about the tooth fairy or an upcoming divorce. “It’s only a small hole. Barely a few inches. Why would you need to replace the entire wall?” 

“Yeah, Dimitri,” Sylvain agrees. ”I don’t know if people even sell walls–“

“They do,” Dedue tells him. 

“But you really only need some plaster and paint to–“

“STOP TALKING ABOUT THE WALL!” Ingrid shouts, causing the room to collectively cringe. “I mean,” frowning, she flips through her notecards trying to get this meeting back on track. “That’s not the point of today’s house meeting.”

“Which Dedue is a part of and that’s okay,” Felix recaps the lesson he learned as Dimitri smiles with pride. 

Defeated, Ingrid buries her face into her hands, a muffled “Oh my God,” barely audible to the room. 

“Ingrid, I’m so sorry,” Dimitri’s apology is heavy with the full weight of Catholic guilt. “I swear to you, I will repair our wall.” 

“Dimitri, I think it is fine,” Dedue says gently. Dimitri shakes his head, clearly it is not, and Dedue chooses to move on. “Ingrid, would you care to continue?” 

Ingrid looks up from her hands. A single notecard is stuck to her forehead as she nods.

“This meeting isn’t about Dimitri or Dedue or any wall,” Ingrid clarifies. 

Felix raises his hand. 

“It’s not about me being a lesbian either, Felix.”

Felix lowers his hand. 

“The problem is you two,” she says while gesturing towards Felix and Sylvain. 

They both freeze under her gaze. “What is that supposed to mean,” Felix asks defensively. 

“The PDA,” Ingrid clarifies. “I need the PDA to stop or I am going to kill someone.” 

Felix scratches his head. “That seems like a you problem.” 

With a sigh Dimitri backs her up, “I really must agree with her on this one. It’s very inappropriate at this point.” 

“Yes,” Dedue nods along. “I am also uncomfortable with it.” 

“Hey!” Sylvain complains, shock and hurt coloring his voice at this betrayal. “We are not that bad. Right, babe?” 

Felix crosses his arms. “Yeah. Maybe you’re just mad that you’re single, Ingrid.” 

“Babe,” Sylvain says. “She has a girlfriend.” 

“Allegedly,” Felix says and declines to elaborate.

Ingrid shakes her head, completely unwilling to deal with any of what’s being said, and instead focusing on getting her point across. 

“It’s not that we aren’t happy for your relationship,” she clarifies. 

“Personally, I cried with joy when I was informed of your commitment to one another,” Dimitri tells them. 

Ingrid, still unwilling to deal with anything that is being said, ignores his comment. “It’s a bit much, you guys,” she finishes exhausted. 

Sylvain sighs. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” he insists. “We do not do a lot of PDA.” 

Dedue raises his hand, but realizes half way through that this is not a classroom, and puts it back down. “I know I may be stating the obvious here, but Felix is literally sitting in your lap as we speak.” 

That’s true. Felix is, in fact, sitting in his lap. 

Felix, who looks very pleased with where he is, rolls his eyes. “Okay, so?” he asks. “It’s comfortable and we only have so much furniture.” 

At the moment their living consists of one sofa, two loveseats, and a chaise near the window for thinking one’s thoughts. 

Sylvain tightens his arms around Felix’s waist and nuzzles his face into his neck. “They’re just jealous that I didn’t ask any of them to sit in my lap.” 

“That is not true,” Dimitri says.

“Agreed,” Ingrid gags out. 

“I’m fine over here,” Dedue frowns while politely looking away from the display of affection. 

It’s too late, however, and Felix and Sylvain have already grown bored of the conversation.

“It is a comfortable lap,” Felix says with pride. “An A plus lap, I bet their laps feel like shit.” 

Sylvain laughs and presses a kiss against his cheek. “Thank you, I worked hard on making this a suitable place for your beautiful ass.” 

“ _ What ass? _ ” Dimitri mumbles while trying to scoot as far away from them as the couch’s length will allow. 

“Sylvain,” Felix blushes and nuzzles closer to Sylvain. He reaches a hand to push away red bangs from eyes, curling his fingers into his soft hair in the process. “Stop saying stupid things.” 

“You love it,” Sylvain chuckles while nipping at his ear. 

Dedue sighs and stands up. “I’m going home. Because I do not live here and therefore do not need to be here.” 

“Please take me with you,” Ingrid begs.

“No,” Dedue declines. 

On the couch Sylvain and Felix have begun making out.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is [Here](https://twitter.com/antimonicacid)


End file.
